A tire vulcanizer is an apparatus that vulcanizes an unvulcanized tire in a mold to make a vulcanized tire. The mold is fixed to a guide frame, a column, or the like so as not to be opened by pressurization reaction force during the vulcanization process.
PTL 1 discloses an invention that relates to an independently activated right/left column type vulcanizer, and discloses a technique of achieving the compactification of the entire vulcanizer in consideration of the arrangement of: a loader that carries a raw tire into a mold opening/closing apparatus of the vulcanizer; and an unloader that carries a vulcanized tire out of the mold opening/closing apparatus.